User blog:TheSilentProtagonist/Desendants of Heros (unit creation/fanmade unit creation)
(Descendants of Heros, are the childrens of the NPCs in the game) Water, Female 5 Star - Kayle 6 Star - Ice Demon Princess Kayle 7 Star - Frozen Demon Emperess Kayle Cost - 45 Lord Stats: Hp - 7,050 Atk - 2,865 Def - 2,740 Rec - 2,720 Normal Hit Count - 9(36 BC's) LeaderShip - Devoting Heart Boost 40% to Atk & Hp, Hugely boost bb atk (220%), & probably recovers hp when attacking or when attacked (relative to rec) Extra Skill - The Love of a Father greatly boost bb gauge when attacking or attacked (4-6), when Blue Sapphire Necklace is equipped boost 20% parameter, boost water elemental damage for bb/sbb for 3 turn, & probable resistance against 1 OK hit Brave Burst - Endless Blizzard (420%) (29 BC) 22 powerful water combo to all enemies, greatly boost BC's & HC's drop when attacking for 3 turns, adds water attack to all allies for 3 turns, & greatly boost all parameters to self for 3 turns (90%) Super Brave Brust - Frozen Apollo (540%) (30 BC) 25 powerful water combo to one enemies, greatly boost bb atk for all allies for 3 turns (180%), adds additional damage for all enemies for 3 turns, refills bb gauge to self, & boost all parameters to all allies for 2 turns (70%) Ultimate Brave Brust - Forzen Blue Unleashed! (1200%) (36 BC) 32 massive water combo to all enemies, hugely boost bb atk (290%), fully refills bb gauge for all allies for 3 turns, hugely boost all parameters for all allies for 3 turns (150%), adds a water barrier for all allies (20,000 hp), & greatly boost all elemetal damage (120%) Sphere: Blue Sapphire Necklance Negates all status effects, greatly boost def when bb gauge is full (100%), & boost rec when hp is below half (70%) Quotes: Summons: Hello there! Are you the one who summon me? Nice to meet you, if you need any help just ask me and I will come running to your aid! Fusion: Thanks! I will make sure that I will use this power to help you and to find my father. Evolution: Thanks to you I have achive my true power, I will show this power to my father and I want to see his proud smile upon his own daughter! Lore: After the disappearance of her father, Kayle gather her friends and began a adventure with them to find her father. Kayle knew that her friends and herself will face many challeges in order to find her father, however she knew that her father and his friends faced many diffcult challeges before. Upon of looking into her father's past, Kayle thought a great idea. That she will make her father proud of her that she and her friends faced all of these challeges just like her father and his friends. Then Kayle and her friends departed and began their adventure to find her father. Description: Kayle has blue hair like her father, she has a pony-tail, blue eyes, weilds a spear that is similar to her father's weapon, Kayle wears similar armor loke her father, she also have a ice like wings behind her back, and finally she also have a ice crown on her head. Notes: If you do not know who her father is, her father is Karl Category:Blog posts